Burn
by goku fanatic1
Summary: Their lives were torn to pieces thanks to one man. One wish, one dream, and one hope. Will they come true? Will they be happy or is it best to let it burn? VB GCC [DISCONTINUED]
1. Dreaming, Hoping, Wishing

**_Burn _**

A 26-year-old woman with long black hair and the eyes to match walked into the building. Another 26-year-old woman walked up to her. She had the same hair and eye color as the first only a bit lighter in color. "Hey, Chi-Chi, I thought you weren't going to make it for tonight's meeting," she stated.

"Well, Bulma, I got my brother to cover for me. Vegeta can come in handy at times," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma frowned. "Oh," she said. A short bald man walked up with a woman with blonde hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes at his side and a green man behind them.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Hey, Krillin, 18, Piccolo," said.

"The meetings about to start. You guys are going to love today's speech," Bulma said running up to the podium. There were around twenty other people there. All of which had black hair and black eyes.

Bulma cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Today I am going to give a speech about what we are doing and why. For I know some of you doubt we can do this, but I know we can succeed. We are going to end enslavement of humans. For years, we have been at the will of the Saiyans, and it is time for it to stop. We deserve to walk our own path of life. Not to let someone else tell us what to do and when. We are going to stand together and fight for our cause. Too many people have lived their whole lives as slaves. Do we want that? Do we want our children's lives like that? I say hell no. I say we stand up for ourselves and fight for the better good!" she stated lifting her arms in the air, "who's with me?" Everyone started to cheer. Bulma smiled widely and walked back over to her friends. They all were grinning from ear to ear.

"Great speech, Bulma," Krillin stated. Chi-Chi nodded in agreement.

"You totally inspired all of us,' 18 said.

"Thank you guys. I hope I've washed away everyone's doubts. Together we can win this fight. We can beat the Saiyans," Bulma hoped.

"Yeah, stupid overgrown monkeys. No offense Chi-Chi, but most Saiyans are," 18 stated. "It's okay, but I got to go. Vegeta wasn't going to cover for long. See ya" Chi-Chi said turning around.

"Bye Chi-Chi," Bulma, Krillin, Piccolo, and 18 said waving.

**At the palace**

Chi-Chi snuck into the back of the palace and started walking down the hall. She walked into her room. Vegeta was sitting on her purple couch. He looked exactly like their father excluding the beard. He had the same midnight black eyes. Same hair that spiked up like a cat's when it's frightened. He looked at her and stood up. "About time you got here. I have a life you know," Vegeta said.

"Yeah, like what? Oh, yeah, you have to find a mate before you turn 28, so you can become king. Why don't you do that instead?" Chi-Chi suggested.

Vegeta glared at her. "You know I don't want a female bugging me," he stated.

"I know I just love to annoy you," Chi-Chi stated rolling her eyes, "how was Gohan? Did he behave?"

Vegeta frowned. "He fell asleep about an hour ago. He kept bugging me, asking the same questions over and over. I kept telling him I only knew the answer to one not telling him it though but he doesn't listen very well," Vegeta stated.

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "What question could he possibly asked that the 'mighty' Prince of Saiyans can't answer?" Chi-Chi asked.

Vegeta looked seriously at her. "He asked who his father was and why he wasn't around," he stated. Chi-Chi frowned. "He's nine years old, Chi, he deserves to know. Hell, I deserve to know the guy's name too," Vegeta continued.

"I…I told you no one can know his name. I don't want him to be in danger." Chi-Chi stated tears forming in the back of her eyes just thinking about it.

"I understand that, but Gohan doesn't. You need to explain it to him. You can't avoid it much longer. Not that it's any of my business, I'm going," Vegeta said walking to the door.

"Night Vegeta," Chi-Chi said smiling at him weakly.

"Night, lil sis," Vegeta smirked walking out the door, closing it behind him.

As soon as the door shut Chi-Chi fell to her knees and sobbed. She wiped her tears and got up. "Stop crying Chi-Chi. You need to be strong. You need to be strong for Gohan," she told herself. She got her pajamas on and slid into bed. She couldn't sleep. **'You can't** **avoid it much longer'** 'I know I can't but how do you explain to a child that his daddy just can't be here. If only he could be. Things would be so much better. Stupid Father and his stupid rules,' she thought to herself. She thought of the whole ordeal that happened a little over ten years ago….

_**Ten years ago (she's 16)**_

Chi-Chi was walking down the corridor entering the mess hall. "Hey, Princess Chi-Chi," came a voice from behind her. She turned around and smiled. There stood her brother's best friend (and only friend since he refused to trust anyone else) and her longtime crush, Kakarot. He had black hair spiking in every direction and inky eyes and that cute grin of his. Kakarot was a year older than she was. "Hello, Kakarot," she said. Vegeta walked up.

"Hey bro," Chi-Chi said.

"Hey" Vegeta said.

"What have you two been up to?" Chi-Chi asked looking at Kakarot with adoring eyes. "Nothing much. Just sparring," Kakarot answered looking at her in awe. Vegeta was looking at the food being brought in. He walked over to the table and sat down.

Chi-Chi stood on her tiptoes. "Meet me at the VCCKB cave at midnight" she whispered into his ear. He nodded.

"Kakarot, Chi-Chi get over here before I decide to eat all the food myself!" Vegeta said to them. Chi-Chi and Kakarot scrambled to the table.

_**Midnight**_

Chi-Chi was soaking wet when she entered the cave. It was storming outside. She was lucky she had blackmailed Vegeta to cover for her absence. She shivered. She walked further into the cave. She turned on a lamp. There were couches and a TV as well as a fridge and cabinet in the cave. (You'll know why later) Chi-Chi hadn't been up here in ages. She grabbed a blanket from the cabinet. She sat down on a couch. 'Where is he?' she thought. Just then she heard footsteps. She looked behind her. Kakarot was just as soaked as she was. She smiled. He also smiled as he sat down next to her. "So, why'd you want me to come here?" he asked with a smile. Her cheeks turned pink, but that was hard to tell since the lighting was so dim.

"Well…I…you see…" she stuttered. She fiddled with her fingers and looked down.

Kakarot chuckled. "I know. I have feelings for you too," he admitted. Chi-Chi looked up at him, stunned.

"You…you…do?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have and ever will lay eyes on. Whenever you look at me, laugh, or simply smile my heart skips a beat. I have most definitely fallen for you," he stated with the grin that made Chi-Chi's heart melt.

"I feel the same way about you," she said smiling.

"I'm glad," he stated then he frowned, "but that does not change our situation. You are the princess where as I am a mere third class. I'm not worthy of your love and devotion." He avoided eye contact with her.

Chi-Chi frowned. "But you do Kakarot. I have never felt this way about anyone before. We are destined to be together. I just know it," she stated.

"If we were destined then things would be different. I wouldn't be of the class and standards that I have. Princess Chi-Chi, you are young yet. When the time comes you will find true love and you'll be happier than you ever would have been with me," he stated turning his gaze back to her.

Chi-Chi clung herself to him. "NO, you are wrong you are the only one for me. I'll talk to Daddy I'm sure he'd allow it with some persuasion," she stated.

Kakarot smiled sadly and pulled her away. He looked at her. She was crying. "Listen, that is where you are wrong. King Vegeta is stubborn. More stubborn than Prince Vegeta even. Plus he is very protective of you. He'll only want the best elites for you, you know that," he stated.

Chi-Chi looked at him. "If you truly feel about me like you said it wouldn't matter to you. I'm willing to take a few risks. Daddy would never find out, I always have hidden things from him that he still doesn't know about. Well, I guess I wasn't hiding a Saiyan but still I can keep things from him nonetheless" she stated sternly.

Kakarot thought for a minute. "You win. I can't deny these feelings I have for you. I just wanted what I thought was best for you, but you have proven you are quite stubborn like your father and brother," he said.

Chi-Chi squealed in delight and kissed him on the lips, tossing her arms around his neck. He responded by putting his arms loosely around her thin waist. They pulled back, flushed.

"It's getting late. We should go. Prince Vegeta can't cover for you forever," Kakarot stated.

"Alright but meet me here again tomorrow night same time, ok?" she asked.

Kakarot nodded. "Alright," he said getting up. She also got off the couch. They left the cave and headed toward the castle.

_**End of flashback**_

Chi-Chi smiled at the memory and drifted to sleep.

_**Vegeta's P.O.V.**_

'_Stupid little sister, making me worry about her. As if I don't have enough problems of my own. I have to find a damned forsaken mate in three measly months. I hate all of the women Father has suggested. If only she had stayed. Then I wouldn't have to think twice. She was quite beautiful bet even more by now. Ugh, stop thinking about her Vegeta. She left you twelve years ago. Twelve years! She's not coming back,' he thought. _His mind drifted to twelve years ago.

_**Another Flashback**_

A 15-year-old Vegeta was walking up to the hill, which had the cave he and his friends, hung out on top of it. He was going to meet her there. Sure enough when he reached the top of the hill, she was waiting for him, sitting in the swing attached to the tree. Her gorgeous sky blue hair blowing in the wind. She looked at him with her eyes that had the color of the sea within them. "Hey, Veggie bear," she said. He walked up to her and gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

"You know, I should bop you for saying that stupid name," Vegeta said smirking.

"I know, but you wouldn't. I'm too precious," she stated smiling.

"Whatever you say woman," Vegeta stated.

"Okay, then would you mind giving me a push?" she asked.

Vegeta walked behind her and pushed her back, making her go up in her swing. She giggled. She kicked her legs up and down.

"You know, Vegeta, you aren't as bad as people say you are," she stated while up in the air.

"What do you mean by that woman?" Vegeta asked as he gave her another push.

"I don't know. It's just people say you are a loner and don't care for anything. I think that is completely untrue. Okay, you have your moments when you can be a jackass, but other than that I think you're a wonderful guy, Vegeta," she stated.

Vegeta smirked. "Thanks for the compliment woman," he said.

"Anytime, Veggie," she said kicking her legs up. She jumped off the swings gracefully and landed on her feet.

"Ta da," she said giving a bow.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You think you are all that," he stated.

She looked at him. "Hey you think you are too," she said.

"True," Vegeta stated. They both laughed. Vegeta's face then became serious. "Woman," he began.

"Yes, Vegeta?" she asked walking up to him.

"Well, you know we've been together for awhile and well… you know it's not right, but neither of us care. Well, you see I think it's time to talk to my father about it," he stated. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What I'm trying to say, woman, is that well…you know… I lo…lo…love you and would be honored if you'd be my mate," he finished, blushing red as if he had just eaten five hot peppers at once.

She broke out into a wide smile and threw her arms around him. She kissed him hard on the lips. "Oh, Vegeta. I love you too, and I would be honored to be your mate," she said.

Vegeta smiled (and yes it's a real smile people not a smirk). He wrapped his arms securely around her waist. "Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer," he stated.

"I love you so much, Vegeta, but do you think your father will listen to reason. I mean, I'm a slave, Vegeta. A slave. I don't know how he'd feel about the next queen of Vegeta-sai to be a human," she said frowning.

"Do you think I care what my father thinks? I'm not going to back down and be forced to mate with someone I have no feelings toward. All that matters to me is that you fell the same way. Nothing else matters. My father can think what he wants, but it's my decision to make not his. Of course I'll talk to him to see if he will support this, us. But if he doesn't then I don't give a fuck. I choose my path, not him," Vegeta stated, confidently.

_**End of flashback**_

'_We never had a chance did we? My father always gets what he wants and in this case he did. I hate him for what he did. I always will.' _Vegeta thought.

_**Flashback (three days after the last one)**_

"But Father," Vegeta said.

"No, buts Vegeta. I will not allow you to contaminate the Saiyan race. Honestly, what were you thinking? That I would support this? Well, I certainly will not. I won't stand by and watch you ruin this planet," King Vegeta bellowed.

"Father, I don't care what you think. I will have her as my queen whether you like it or not," Vegeta stated.

"No you won't," King Vegeta smirked, "you're too late Vegeta. I caught onto your feelings for her a long time ago. I allowed someone to buy her and her pathetic family. It's too late. They were taken away this morning. You'll never see her again, Vegeta. You've failed her."

Vegeta was flabbergasted. "No, no. You're wrong she's not gone," he said trembling.

King Vegeta laughed evilly. Vegeta couldn't take it any more, he ran out of the throne room and for the first time since his mother had died, he cried. He cried while he was running down the hall. He ran into his sister. She was blocking his path.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Go away," Vegeta ordered, tears still falling from his eyes.

Chi-Chi face softened. "Not until you tell me why you are crying," she said in a soft tone.

Vegeta wiped his eyes. "I was not crying. I merely had something on my eye," he stated.

Chi-Chi looked at him unbelieving.

"Chi-Chi he took her away. He took her away from me forever. How could he do this to me, Chi? How could he?" Vegeta asked in a whisper.

Chi-Chi understood and wrapped her brother in a hug. He started to cry on her shoulder (I know very unVegeta like but think about it. His father just took away the thing that meant most to him. Wouldn't you be crying if that happened to you?) "Shh, it's going to be okay, Chi-Chi soothed.

"No it's not. It'll never be okay, Chi-Chi, don't you understand. I'll never see her pretty face. Or feel the softness of her skin. Or hear her gorgeous laugh. Or even see that smile of hers that always made me feel better. She's gone Chi-Chi. She's gone forever," Vegeta stated pulling away from his sister.

"Don't say that Vegeta. Of course you'll see her again. Someday, you'll hear her laugh, see her smile on her pretty face, you'll be able to hold her again. You'll see Vegeta. Love always has its ways. Nothing, not even Daddy, can stop love. You'll see her again, Vegeta. I just know it," Chi-Chi stated.

Vegeta wiped his tears. "You really think so?" he asked.

"I know so," Chi-Chi said smiling.

_**End of flashback**_

Since that day Vegeta had been hoping, but he was sick of waiting. He only had three more months. _'Chi-Chi was wrong. There is no chance for me to be happy again. I refuse_ _to be that weak again. I won't be hurt like that again. I'll never be able to love again. Damn you Father. Damn you all the way to hell.' _He thought.

**Next time: Bulma encounters Vegeta for the first time in almost thirteen years. How will she react? Find out next time.**

* * *

**Okay I bet you have a lot of questions well here's some info.**

**Bulma: From the day she was born she was a slave. Her mother died giving birth. She first was a slave at the palace then was sent to a house in the kingdom at the age of fourteen because of King Vegeta. Her 2nd masters had been cruel to her. She was always beaten for sassing back or not doing something right. One of the times her master lashed a whip at her, leaving a scar on her right shoulder. Another time her father had stepped in and his owner had killed him right in front of her eyes. That was when she was twelve. At the age of seventeen, she had escaped her owners. She had dyed her hair black and gotten contacts. She could pass as a Saiyan unless one asked why she didn't have a tail. She always had said it was cut off during a mission. Her owners never did try to find her. They had plenty other slaves. Bulma had a vow to herself that she would find a way to free all humans. Even if it took her life. She is the leader of the S.O.F.S. Secret Organization of Freeing Slaves.**

**Chi-Chi: She is the princess of Vegeta-sai. She was always spoiled and never took a care into the slaves. Until, when she was eight she had seen a slave get slaughtered by her owner for stealing food from the table to feed her three- year- old. From that day forth Chi-Chi had treated slaves with respect, and would try anything to help them out. She has a nine-year-old son named Gohan. **

**Vegeta: Prince of all Saiyans. Can be grumpy and stubborn sometimes but he is vulnerable on the inside (don't tell him I wrote that). Must find a mate by the time he turns 28 in three months. He is a nice brother toward Chi-Chi and has a soft spot for his nephew (Don't say any of this to him, he'll deny it.) Did find the love of his life but his father did not approve of his feelings.**

**Krillin: Also a runaway slave.**

**18: One of Chi-Chi's servants but treated as one of her closest friends. **

**Piccolo: He is a Namekian. Ran away from his planet to seek a better cause. Found it when he ran into Bulma. **

**Kakarot: A third class Saiyan. Nobody he knows has seen him in ten years.**

**King Vegeta: Very evil for what he did to his OWN children.**

**So, what'd you think? Was it good? Or did it totally suck? Please tell me in a review. I want to know what you think of it. Please and thank you.**

_**goku fanatic1**_


	2. The future

**Burn **

**_Ch. 2_**

_**Vegeta's P.O.V. (the next day)**_

Vegeta had needed some air after breakfast so decided to take a walk. He sighed. _'What am I expecting? For her to just turn up somewhere here in the city? I can be so foolish sometimes,' _he thought. He looked at the ground. _'I hope someday, maybe, I'll see her again. All I need is to see her one last time, to see if she's okay,' _he thought. He ran into somebody, knocking both of them down. He got back up, as did the person he knocked down. It was a woman. She had black hair and eyes just like every other Saiyan, but there was something that seemed so familiar to him. Something that seemed like HER.

"I'm sorry, sire, next time I will watch where I'm going," the young woman stuttered.

"What is your name woman?" Vegeta asked in curiosity.

"B..Bu..Blaze, sir," she said.

Vegeta frowned. "Oh, I thought you were someone else," he said. _'What were you expecting? Of course it's not her. She doesn't even look like her,' _he thought.

"Good day to you, my prince," Blaze said sweetly turning to leave. Vegeta grabbed her by the arm.

"Woman, I am inviting you for dinner at the palace this evening," he stated. _'Hell, I have three months might as well try. There is just something that attracts me to this woman,' _he thought.

"Uh…um…I…" she stuttered.

"I won't take no for an answer," he stated.

"I know you won't," she whispered. "Okay Prince Vegeta, at what time shall I arrive?" Blaze asked.

"Six," he answered.

"See you at six then my prince," she said bowing. She then left.

Vegeta watched her go. _'There's something odd about you woman, and I'm going to find out what it is,'_ he thought as he turned back toward the palace.

Six o' clock that evening Blaze walked into the palace wearing a red dress that went to her knees. Nappa, Vegeta's guard, led her to the dining area. It was extravagant. She spotted the king, princess, and her son. Vegeta hadn't arrived yet. Chi-Chi spotted her and looked at her in shock. "Bu…" she started then Vegeta walked in. 

He walked up to Blaze. "Father, Sister, Nephew, this is Blaze, I met her today in the city," Vegeta stated.

"Nice to meet you um Blaze," Chi-Chi said. The King eyed Blaze in suspicion, and Gohan waved.

Blaze bowed. "A pleasure of joining this evening," she said.

Vegeta pulled a chair out for her. She smiled and sat down. Vegeta sat next to her. Chi-Chi sat in front of her with Gohan beside her. The king was sitting at the head of the table.

The servants brought in the appetizers. They ate them in silence for the king was suspicious, Chi-Chi was speechless, Blaze was nervous, Vegeta was in thought, and Gohan was clueless.

Then the main course was brought in. Blaze was to the brink of being stuffed. _'I can't eat much more, but if I don't they might get suspicious,' _she thought. She stuffed her mouth as much as she could. She was sweating. _'What if I get caught? Oh Kami please be with me tonight,' _she panicked. Still no one had spoken a word. After dinner, King Vegeta went back to his throne, while the rest of them sat in silence.

Vegeta cleared his throat. "So, woman, how old are you?" he asked.

"26, your majesty," she replied.

Vegeta nodded. _'The same age as she would be. Stop thinking that dammit. She's not her,' _he thought. "I would like you to attend the celebration of my father's birthday next week."

'_Oh great,' _Blaze thought. "I'd love to," she said.

"Good," Vegeta stated coolly, "I will assist you to the door." He stood up and extended his arm.

Blaze stood up. "Thank you for inviting me, your highness," she said taking his arm.

"Hope to see you again, Blaze," Chi-Chi stated.

"Bye Miss Blaze," Gohan said.

Blaze nodded as her and Vegeta left.

**_About ten minutes later at 'Blaze's' house_**

She was lying on her bed. _'Oh shit. What was I thinking? Going to the celebration, ugh. What has come over me? I fell straight into his web, again. Just great. Ugh, I need sleep there's a big conference at S.O.F.S tomorrow,' _she thought.

**_The S.O.F.S. meeting the next day_**

Bulma was anxiously waiting for all the members to arrive. Chi-Chi walked in and rushed to her. "Bulma Briefs why the hell were you at the palace last night? And with Vegeta nonetheless?" she asked.

Bulma sighed. "Look I ran into him yesterday and there was no way I could say no to his offer, who in the right mind would? Look I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it," Bulma stated.

"Okay but you better be careful around him. He's very cautious these days," Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah yeah. I know what I'm doing Chi, don't worry. Oo, it's time for my speech see ya," she said going up to the podium.

"I can't help but worry," Chi-Chi mumbled.

_**Vegeta's P.O.V.**_

What was Vegeta doing you ask? He was sitting on Chi-Chi's purple couch. Gohan was studying. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Vegeta spat annoyed. He opened the door. There stood a young man with lavender hair and blue eyes. (Guess who? )  
_'Those eyes,' _Vegeta thought.

"Um…is Princess Chi-Chi here?" the young man asked.

"No, what's it to you?" Vegeta asked.

"Um…never mind," he said turning and leaving.

Vegeta shut the door. _'Weird slave,' _he thought.

"Who was it?" Gohan asked looking up from his homework.

"Some slave. Wanted to talk to your mother for some reason," Vegeta stated.

_**At the meeting**_

Bulma had finished her speech and was talking with Chi-Chi. A young man walked in (the one that was at the palace). Bulma looked at him. She had never seen him before. She walked over to him. "Excuse me, are you wanting to join the Organization?" Bulma asked him.

"Um…actually I came here to talk to you," the young man said.

"Oh, really. What about?" Bulma asked.

"I'm from the future. I came here to warn you," the young man said.

Bulma started to crack up. "From the future. Yeah right. That's funny kid," Bulma said.

He looked at her, a serious expression on his face.

Bulma stopped laughing. "You're not joking are you?" she asked.

The young man shook his head. "I'm 17 years from the future…and in my timeline you die in about a year in a half," he stated.

Bulma frowned. "Are you serious, but why! How! Who! What!" she asked.

"King Vegeta…hung you…because you were involved with his son…again," the young man replied.

Bulma's eyes widened. "But I'm not…I wouldn't…would I!" she questioned.

"You certainly do," he replied.

"But…but," Bulma stuttered.

"I'm sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news," the young man stated.

"Uh…. what did you say your name was? After digesting all this information I forgot," Bulma stated.

"I never told you my name," the future dude said.

"Oh, then what is it?" Bulma asked.

"I can't tell you that, just yet," he replied.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bulma asked.

"Because I wanted to change the past… my timeline it's miserable," the boy stated sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Bulma said. She still didn't fully understand this. She would die within the next year and a half; she didn't want to believe.

"You're not the only one who loses their life," the future boy stated.

"What? But who else?" Bulma asked.

"18, Krillin, Piccolo, and a man named Kakarot all lose their lives the same day you do," he replied.

Her mouth dropped. '_18, Krillin, Piccolo and' _she thought. "Did you say Kakarot?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," the boy answered.

"But how? When did he come back?" Bulma asked.

"He comes back actually in about two weeks. You are the first one to spot him," the future guy answered.

Chi-Chi walked up to them. "Bulma who's this?" she asked pointing at Trunks.

"Huh? Oh this is a guy from the future," Bulma replied.

Chi-Chi rose an eyebrow. "Future, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, he knows like everything about us, Chi. How else can you explain it?" Bulma questioned.

"I guess it's possible but why is he here?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I am hung, in a year in a half actually," Bulma stated casually.

"What? But, why?" she asked.

"Uh…let's just say I get involved with someone I shouldn't," Bulma said.

Chi-Chi looked at her. "Bulma…I knew that was going to happen," she said.

"Well, you were right and King Vegeta apparently finds out and hangs me…. along with 18, Piccolo, Krillin and uh…" Bulma said.

"What! Them. What did they do?" Chi-Chi asked.

"They knew the truth…Krillin was a runaway slave…18 and Piccolo associated with her," the young boy replied.

Chi-Chi's face was grim. "Oh no," she whispered. "Who told you this?"

"Actually you and Vegeta did," the young boy replied.

"Chi-Chi that's not everybody that gets…" she was cut off by the future dude nudging her in the stomach.

"So what are we going to do?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well you have your options," the future boy said.

"I just won't see Vegeta anymore," Bulma stated.

The future boy looked at her. "I…uh…I don't really like that pick," he stated.

"Why not?" Bulma asked.

"Because I think there is another, better, solution," he stated.

"Like what?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know but there's got to be another…you could…make sure the king never finds out," he suggested.

"Uh huh, and how do you suppose I do that? Apparently hiding from him doesn't work. He found out last time." Bulma said.

"Yeah, not much gets past my father," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma nodded. "Plus doesn't Vegeta have to pick his mate soon. How's he supposed to hide me then?" she asked.

"I don't know. Does it look like I have the answers to everyone's problems?" the young man asked.

"No, I guess not. I guess for now we'll go with the flow, we have a year and a half right? So we'll most likely have a plan by then…wait one question when does Vegeta find out 'Blaze' is me?" Bulma asked.

"I can't tell you that?" the young future boy answered.

"Oh…is it best he finds out?" Bulma asked.

The young man nodded. "Now enough questions. Now that you know do something about it," he stated turning to leave.

"Wait…where will you go?" Bulma asked.

The young man shrugged. "Around I guess," he answered. He left the hideout.

"Wow that's…scary," Chi-Chi stated still a bit lost of words.

Bulma turned to look at her. "I don't care what he says, I'm going to hide my identity from Vegeta as long as I can," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi shrugged. "Okay if that's what you want," she stated.

_**The next week (the day of the celebration)**_

Bulma walked up to the palace. She was wearing a golden dress with a V-neck. It was cut off at her ankles and shoulders. She had her hair up in a French twist. She took a deep breath before entering the castle. There were guards there. "State your name," asked one.

"She's with me," came a voice. Vegeta came into view. He was wearing his armor as well as his red cape, which he used for formal occasions.

Bulma giggled. She remembered him telling her many years ago how much he hated that thing.

Vegeta looked at her. _'That giggle. It's like hers. Ugh, I got to get her out of my mind. She's gone and not coming back,' _he thought. "What is so damn funny?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing, your highness," she stated. She curtsied.

Vegeta let out his arm for her. She linked her arm with his and they walked to the ballroom. Vegeta escorted her into the party. Everyone who was anyone in Saiyan standards was there. Throughout her whole entire slave life she had only been in that room twice.

She was guided down the stairs. She saw Chi-Chi. She was smiling at them. She was wearing a red dress that went down to her ankles with a V-back. Vegeta and Bulma walked over to her.

"Here, woman. You can mingle with my sister, I have important business to attend," Vegeta stated walking away.

"Bu..Blaze don't you remember what that young man said today?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Of course I do, but how could I say no?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi shrugged. "You're call," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I have a year and a half. I want to live a little. You know while I still can," Bulma whispered.

Classical music was playing in the background. No Saiyans were dancing they were all busy chit chatting.

"I hate these kind of things. They are as boring as hell," Chi-Chi stated.

"Mama you said a bad word," Gohan said walking up to her, "nice to see you again Miss Blaze."

Bulma curtsied.

"Gohan sweetie I'm an adult. I can say those kind of things," Chi-Chi said patting him on the head, "now why don't you go play with some of the elite children."

Gohan frowned. "I went over to talk with them, but all they kept talking about was who's dad could beat up all the other dads," he stated.

Chi-Chi frowned. "Oh," she said, "well tell them that your uncle could beat their dad anyday just by snapping his fingers."

"It's not the same. Mom, why don't I have a dad?" Gohan asked.

"Honey, we've went over this. I'll tell you when you are older," Chi-Chi stated.

Gohan nodded and sighed. He then walked away.

"You can't avoid this much longer, Chi," Bulma stated in a whisper.

Chi-Chi turned her gaze from the drink she was holding to Bulma. "You're starting to sound like Vegeta already," she stated.

"Well it's true," Bulma said.

"Well I don't want to tell him yet. I'll tell him when he's ready and when I'm ready," Chi-Chi stated.

"It's hard isn't it? To look at him everyday seeing how much he reminds you of well you know," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi nodded. "He acts a lot like him," she said.

"Yeah, he's a mixture in looks," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi turned her gaze to her father who was sitting on top of his throne overlooking the party. She looked around her to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. "I hate him," she stated looking back at Bulma.

"Hate who?" Bulma asked confused.

"My father. I know it's him who sent him away. I just know it. He did the same to you," Chi-Chi said.

Bulma nodded. "He's quite… evil for lack of better word," Bulma said.

"I remember the day he went missing. It seems just like yesterday…."

_**Flashback (10 years ago)**_

Chi-Chi looked everywhere for him. His room, the training room, Vegeta's room, the mess hall, everywhere. She couldn't find him. _'Where are you?' _she thought. Then realization hit her. _'Father.' _She ran to the throne room. Her father was sitting on his throne. He looked at his daughter.

"What is it, Chi-Chi?" he asked.

"You know damned well what it is," Chi-Chi growled.

"Don't talk to me in that voice young lady," King Vegeta warned.

"I'll talk to you as I please. You took him away didn't you," Chi-Chi said. It was more of a statement then a question.

"Took who away?" King Vegeta asked.

"You know who. Kakarot. How could you father?" Chi-Chi asked tears strolling down his face.

"I didn't take anybody away," King Vegeta stated.

"Yes you did. You did. How could you to this to me? And you did the same to Vegeta too. How can you live with yourself? Why do you make your children so unhappy?" she asked in a low voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, daughter. All I want is what's best for you and your brother," King Vegeta said.

"If you wanted what was best for us you wouldn't have done this. You're a monster," Chi-Chi cried storming out of the room.

She ran into her room and slammed the door. She hopped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. _'Kakarot.'_

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away," Chi-Chi demanded her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Lil sis, it's me. Let me in," came Vegeta's voice from the other side of the door.

"I said go away," Chi-Chi stated her face still in her pillow.

The door opened and Vegeta sat on her bed. "What's the matter?"

Chi-Chi looked up at him her face still wet. "He sent him away," she whispered.

"Sent who away?" Vegeta asked. (Vegeta can have his naïve moments; after all he still doesn't know.)

Chi-Chi just cried. Vegeta hugged her. (Okay people he's nice to his sister in her time of need)

_**End of Flashback**_

Chi-Chi was on the verge of crying. "I miss him so much," she said.

Bulma nodded. "I know how you feel," she stated.

"Did you know the day you were gone Vegeta cried?" Chi-Chi asked all of a sudden.

"He WHAT?" Bulma almost screamed.

"Yeah, he was so miserable through the years then…one day he just stopped feeling much at all as if he had given up on you," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma's face fell. "He did?" she asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "He loved you a lot Bulma," she stated.

Bulma smiled. "I know he loves me…because it's obvious," she said.

Chi-Chi smiled.

Bulma then frowned. "I remember the day I was taken away."

That's it for chapter two! What did you think of it?

**Please Review!**

**Next time: Bulma tells Chi-Chi her story. What does she have to tell? What happened? Plus, a certain Saiyan comes back to town! All next time on BURN!**

**Kinoha: I am so honored that you think my story is cool. (Smiles) I'm so happy I could pop. And to answer your question King Vegeta didn't mind Kakarot being FRIENDS with his children BUT no way no how would he let him BE WITH his daughter. By the way Kakarot's going to come in the next chapter. Yeah Vegeta's going to flip. I'm so flattered you think I've improved. And you think it's well written! I'm SOOO happy! I hope to hear from you again!**

**Caryl Mc: I like my nickname. Evil authoress it fits. So glad to** **hear from you again. I love your reviews! You're so funny girl! Yeah, King Vegeta is a meany. Yeah I like Vegeta and Chi-Chi as siblings too. Yeah Vegeta is quite sensitive in here. I know it is weird that Bulma doesn't have her blue hair and eyes. Gohan's going to meet his daddy soon, if I'm sympathetic. I'll try and update Isn't It Strange as soon as I can. Have a little writer's block. Hey, you should check out my sister's story called Love Will Find a Way. It's my favorite! It's really really good. Has G/CC in it! G/CC forever! Hope you review again!**

**Lathayan: Happy to hear you loved the begging of my story. I'm so happy right now! Thanks for the review! Please tell me what you thought of this chap. Thanks again!**

_**goku fanatic1**_


	3. Revealed

**Burn**

_**Flashback (12 years ago)**_

Bulma was awoken by a loud noise. She sat up in her bed. (She was treated nicely at the palace she only had to clean and do other stuff like that) She got up and walked into the living room. There were guards. _'What are they doing here?' _she thought.

"What do you want?" her father asked the guards.

"We have been told to take you to a farm(does planet Vegeta have farms? I guess they have to get vegetables somehow) to work for a new master A.S.A.P. Pack your things," one of them ordered.

"What? But why?" her father questioned.

"Ask your daughter," another guard snickered.

'_Oh no,' _Bulma thought. Tears formed in her eyes.

Her father looked at her. "Pack your things Bulma," he said.

"But Dad," Bulma protested.

"No buts get packing," her father demanded.

"I refuse!" Bulma stated.

"Bulma, now," her father said.

"No! I'm not going anywhere," she cried.

"I suggest you do if you want to live," a guard stated.

"NEVER!" Bulma bellowed.

"And if you want your father to live," the first guard said.

Bulma was silent. She let her tears fall. She nodded and went back into her room. She started to pack her things, crying the whole while. _'Vegeta will find me,'_ she kept thinking over and over. She walked back into the living room, her head held high. She would not give them satisfaction by seeing her cry. They took them out of the palace and they were taken to the farm. Bulma took a look at the palace. She knew in her heart Vegeta would search forever for her. He wouldn't give up. She'd be out of here in no time. But still she already missed him. She hadn't bothered to unpack her stuff that night. She knew Vegeta would find her soon. But she had been wrong. Her 'owners' had beaten her senseless trying to break her but Bulma never did until her father was killed before her. She prayed that Vegeta would save her. But soon she stopped praying and hoping all together.End of Flashback

"I was certain he'd find me, but he never did, and sometimes I wonder why," Bulma stated.

"I bet it was my father. He knew Vegeta would look for you. He must have done something," Chi-Chi said.

Bulma nodded. "I hope your right Chi-Chi," she said.

_**Later that night**_

Vegeta walked up to Bulma. "Hey," he said. Chi-Chi had already gone to her room because Gohan had fallen asleep.

Bulma curtsied. "My Prince," she said.

Vegeta nodded. "I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"About what…sire?" Bulma asked. (It was still awkward calling Vegeta sire, your highness etc.)

"I…uh…never mind," Vegeta said. _'What am I thinking? I need to get over her. This isn't her,' _he thought.

"Okay, Veggie bear," Bulma said. She covered her mouth quickly. _'Shit,' _she thought.

Vegeta looked at her with wide eyes. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"I..I said okay, Prince Vegeta," she stated.

"No you didn't you said…never mind," Vegeta said. _'You're losing it Vegeta,' _he thought to himself.

_**One week later**_

Bulma walked through the city. She hadn't heard from Vegeta in a while. Ever since the celebration he hadn't spoken to her. Well, he was at the palace while she was stuck in the city; still he could've sent a messenger or something. She smiled as she remembered all the messages Vegeta would send when they were teenagers. Like this one time shortly before she was taken away from him….

_**Twelve years ago**_

Bulma was lying on her bed starring at the ceiling. She was thinking of her prince. She giggled. There was a knock on the door. Bulma jumped out of her bed and ran to the door. She opened it excited. It wasn't him. But it was a messenger. Nappa the messenger that is. Nappa had always kept the secret of Vegeta and Bulma.

He bowed. "Miss Bulma, this is from Prince Vegeta," he stated handing her a note.

"Thank you Nappa," Bulma said.

He nodded and left.

Bulma closed the door and entered her room. She looked at the note. It read:

**Dear woman, (my woman that is)**

**How are you? I'm stuck in a damned boring conference. I don't even get why have to go to these stupid things, they're so ridiculous. I mean I'm not going to be king for awhile yet, and when I do there will be none of these stupid meetings. Anyway, besides that I'm fine. I was just thinking about you and decided to write this letter. Bulma, I want you to know that…I love you and that no one is going to tear us apart, I swear. Oh, gotta go Father's looking at me with the 'you better start paying attention boy' look.**

**Love always, **

**Your Prince Vegeta**

_**End of flashback**_

Bulma smiled. She had every single one of those notes in her secret box. She had looked at them whenever she was down. They comforted her a little. Bulma kept walking when something caught her eye. She would know that hair anywhere. **_"He comes back actually in about two weeks. You are the first one to spot him." _**Bulma walked through the crowd.

"Excuse me, coming through, hey watch it," she said. She followed what her eye had caught. He stopped and leaned against a building staring up at the sky. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," she heard him mutter.

She walked up to him. "It's been a long time…Kakarot," she stated smiling.

_**Vegeta's P.O.V. (just thought you might want to know what he's doing)**_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Vegeta was asleep on his bed, drool coming out of his mouth. (HEHEHE). He was awoken when Nappa ran into the room. Vegeta wiped his mouth.

"What is it Nappa?" he demanded to know, "I was meditating."

Nappa bowed. "Sorry to disturb you sir but Mister Gohan wants you to tell him a story," Nappa stated.

Vegeta's mouth fell. "You interrupted my na..meditation for that?" Vegeta questioned.

Nappa looked at him and nodded.

Vegeta sighed. "Fine. I'll tell the kid a story but I'm going to choose the story no Hansel and Gretal shit this time…or Goldilocks and the Three Bears or Curious George or The Ugly Duckling or Cinderella or Raggedy Ann and Andy or Rapunzel or…(you get it)," Vegeta stated getting up.

_**Bulma's P.O.V.**_

Kakarot looked at her. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Of course you know me are you that stupid? Oh wait duh my hair. Of course you don't recognize me," Bulma said hitting herself in the head.

Kakarot still was confused. This woman was crazy.

"You remember me and Veggie Bear," Bulma stated.

Kakarot's mouth dropped. He only knew one person that would call Prince Vegeta that name. "You can't be…" he started.

"I am…if you're thinking I'm Bulma that is," Bulma said.

Kakarot smiled wide. "How..when?" he asked.

"It's a LONG story," Bulma said, "it all started when…."

_**The next night**_

Vegeta was out again walking the streets. He spotted Chi-Chi. He was about to say something when he stopped himself. What was she doing out this late at night? Was this where she went late at night? He decided to follow her get some answers. She ran down a corner and entered from the looks of it seemed like a hideout. He stayed outside and leaned against the entrance.

_**Inside**_

Chi-Chi walked in and spotted Krillin and 18. "Hey guys," she said walking up to them.

They looked at her and smiled. "Hey, Chi," they said.

"Wonder what she's going to say today," Chi-Chi stated.

Krillin and 18 shrugged.

"Why don't you ask me yourself,"

Chi-Chi turned around and spotted Bulma. "Hey," she said.

They hugged. "How have you been?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma grinned. "VERY well," she said.

"That's good, so what are you going to talk about today?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"The usual. How we need to be strong and fight for our freedom," Bulma replied.

"Oh…by the way Vegeta hasn't seen you in awhile, has he?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma shook her head.

"I wonder why," Chi-Chi said.

"Why do you care? I thought you said it was bad for me to see Vegeta," Bulma asked. (Not meanly of course just a question)

"I know but I know you can change what happens. I want him to be happy and I know he would be with you," Chi-Chi stated.

"Why? He hasn't done anything for you," 18 questioned.

Chi-Chi looked at 18. "That's where you're wrong. He did a lot for me. Like 10 years ago when he…

_**Flashback (10 years ago)**_

Chi-Chi walked into the throne room. Her father and brother were there. "You called for me father," Chi-Chi stated looking at him. _'Please don't tell me he knows,' _she thought.

Vegeta, who was leaning against the wall, also looked at their father. He had just been talking to his father or more like his father was talking to him about becoming King in the next decade or so.

"I talked to the palace doctor today," King Vegeta stated.

'_Oh no,'_ Chi-Chi thought.

Vegeta looked confused. _'Doctor?' _he thought.

"And?" Chi-Chi questioned looking at the ground.

"He told me of your condition," King Vegeta stated.

Tears formed in Chi-Chi's eyes.

'_Condition?'_ Vegeta was way confused.

"What are you going to do about it?" Chi-Chi asked quietly.

"I'm not going to do anything, you are. I already set up an appointment with the doctor for you tomorrow so he can get rid of the problem," King Vegeta said.

Chi-Chi started to cry. "Please father, don't make me do that. I want it," Chi-Chi begged falling to the ground.

Vegeta, who was more confused than ever, walked over to his sister. He sat down by her. "What is he talking about?" he asked in a low voice.

Chi-Chi looked at him. She was pale. "He wants me to get rid of…to get rid of," she couldn't say it.

"Get rid of what, cheech?" Vegeta asked using her nickname.

"My…my baby," Chi-Chi replied so low Vegeta could barely pick it up. She wrapped her arm around her stomach, protectively.

He was shocked. "Your what?" he asked as if he had heard wrong.

"My baby," Chi-Chi stated louder this time.

He looked at her. He was about to ask a ton of questions but he shook his head. Now was not the time. He looked at his father, glaring. "Why?" he asked.

King Vegeta sighed. "Do you know how bad it would look if your sister had a child before she is properly mated? It would ruin our kingdom," he stated.

"It wouldn't look bad, you just want her to be miserable just like you do me," Vegeta spoke up standing up.

"You are wrong Vegeta," King Vegeta stated.

"You listen to me. You want us to be miserable, don't lie. You are a selfish BASTARD! You took 'her' away and now you want Chi-Chi to get rid of her child. What kind of sick monster are you?" Vegeta bellowed.

"Son, listen," King Vegeta started but was cut off.

"NO YOU LISTEN! I'll tell you something. How would it look if the kingdom knew you got rid of an innocent being? Hmm? What would happen to your reputation?" Vegeta asked.

Chi-Chi looked up at her brother. She smiled. He was standing up to their father. He was so brave. She admired him for that.

"They would never know," King Vegeta replied.

"Yes they would," Vegeta said smirking.

"You wouldn't," King Vegeta stated.

"I would," Vegeta said.

King Vegeta stared at his son long and hard. "Fine she may keep it," he stated, defeated. _'I'll just torture the brat so much it'll wish it had been aborted,' _KingVegeta thought evilly.

Chi-Chi got up and ran to her brother. She hugged him. "Thank you SO much, Vegeta," she stated.

"Yeah, yeah just remember you owe me," Vegeta stated.

_**End of flashback**_

Bulma smiled. "That's my Veggie bear," she stated.

"Yours?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yep, mine," Bulma stated then she remembered something, "hey Chi-Chi there is something I'd like you to see."

"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked. '_What on Vegeta-sei is she thinking?' _she thought.

"You'll see, turn around," Bulma stated walking into a room.

Chi-Chi turned her back away from Bulma.

_**Vegeta's P.O.V. (from the beginning of their conversation)**_

He was looking in the building.

'_Chi? What in the world? Who are these nutballs? What is Blaze doing here? Speech? Fight for freedom? Wants me to be happy with Blaze? What? Of course I did a lot for her. Yep, I remember that. VEGGIE BEAR! I'm losing it. Oh no I lost it. Hers? I'm confused. Wait a second is that?' _Vegeta thought.

_**Back inside**_

Chi-Chi felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around again. There before her was Kakarot!

He smiled. "It's been awhile Princess Chi-Chi," Kakarot said.

Chi-Chi was too stunned to speak.

"What, are you not happy to see me?" Kakarot asked.

Chi-Chi started to cry and threw his arms around him. "Oh Kakarot, is it really you," she sobbed into his chest.

Kakarot nodded. "It's me Princess Chi-Chi," he stated pulling her from him to get a good look at her. "You're as beautiful as ever," he said smiling.

Chi-Chi blushed. "I've missed you so much Kakarot," she stated.

"I've missed you too," Kakarot said. Chi-Chi kissed him on the lips. Kakarot smiled within the kiss and put his arms around her waist. Bulma smiled at the couple.

When they separated Chi-Chi smiled at Bulma.

"Thank you, Bulma," she said hugging her best friend.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Everyone in the room gasped as Prince Vegeta walked into the room. Everyone except the three of them ran. (Bulma, Kakarot, Chi-Chi stayed.)

"Prince Vegeta!" Kakarot exclaimed.

Vegeta was red hot. "WHAT ON VEGETA-SEI IS GOING ON?" asked an enraged Vegeta.

No one spoke.

Vegeta looked from 'Blaze' to his sister to Kakarot. "You lied to me," he said looking at 'Blaze', "you're her! Aren't you? Answer me!" Vegeta snapped.

"I can explain," Bulma said.

"Then start explaining," Vegeta demanded.

"I couldn't tell you! What if the king had found out! I would have been executed! You know that as well as I do!" Bulma shouted.

"You lied to me," Vegeta repeated.

"I had to!" Bulma stated.

"Prince Vegeta it isn't Bulma's fault. Certainly you," Kakarot was cut off.

"And you! It's him isn't it?" Vegeta asked turning his attention to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi slowly nodded.

"Why are you yelling Uncle Vegeta?"

They all froze. They turned around and saw Gohan standing there.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Vegeta asked.

"Well no one was watching me so I followed you," Gohan stated.

"Uncle?" Kakarot questioned.

They all looked at Kakarot.

"Who's he?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta turned to Chi-Chi. "You mean he doesn't know?" he questioned pointing at Kakarot.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I didn't know when he left," she stated.

"I don't know what?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta looked back at him. "Before you left, Kakarot, you…you..you impregnated my sister!" Vegeta stated.

Kakarot's eyes widened. He looked at Gohan the turned his gaze to Chi-Chi. His mouth was dry. "Is it true?" he asked.

"Yes…that is Gohan, OUR son," Chi-Chi stated.

Kakarot's face broke out into a wide smile. He hugged Chi-Chi.

Vegeta tore them apart. "Get your hands off my sister! Oh, to think I trusted you at one time," he spat.

"Prince Vegeta…I can explain," Kakarot stated.

"Explain what? That you were having a fling with my sister. My little sister!" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma started to tip toe away.

"You get your sorry ass back here. I'm not finished with you either," Vegeta bellowed.

Bulma grumbled and walked back.

"I'll deal with you in a second," Vegeta said turning back to Kakarot.

Gohan walked up and looked up at Kakarot. "Are you my daddy?" he asked.

Kakarot looked down at the boy and smiled. "Apparently," he said.

Gohan smiled. Kakarot picked him up and hugged the small boy.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and decided to turn back to Bulma. "You…you liar," Vegeta spat.

"Vegeta…Veggie bear…can't you understand my reasons?" Bulma asked in a sweet voice.

Vegeta's face softened. "Don't suck up woman. It won't work," Vegeta stated.

Bulma pouted. "I missed you Veggie Bear," she said hugging him.

"What did I say about sucking up?" Vegeta asked. _'Damn this woman. She always makes me weak,' _he thought hugging her back.

Bulma smirked victoriously. She gave the peace sign to Chi-Chi.

"I missed you too woman," Vegeta whispered. He then turned back to Kakarot and Chi-Chi, glaring at them. "Now you two." Gohan was now standing in between his parents.

"Vegeta give us a chance to talk," Chi-Chi stated.

"No, I'll do all the talking. First, I want to know something. How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"Since I was sixteen," Chi-Chi stated.

"Sixteen! You were pregnant at sixteen. You moved that fast! Or was this a pure lust deal?" Vegeta questioned.

Kakarot and Chi-Chi's eyes bugged out of their heads. Bulma giggled. "Of course it wasn't!" Kakarot and Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Okay, just checking. Because I would have killed Kakarot if it was. Second, where have you been Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"On a planet VERY far away. One called E-earth," Kakarot stated.

Bulma's eyes widened. "EARTH! That's my home planet," Bulma exclaimed.

They all looked at her.

"Weird," Chi-Chi said.

Vegeta then looked back at Kakarot.

"Did my father send you there?" Vegeta asked.

Kakarot nodded. "It was ten years ago now. One morning I woke up and then….

_**Flashback**_

Kakarot was about to leave his room when other guards busted into his room. Kakarot looked at them. "What the hell was that for?" he asked them.

They grabbed both his arms and legs. Kakarot struggled to get loose, but there were too many of them.

"Where are you taking me?" Kakarot demanded to know.

"It's under the orders of the king that we take care of you," said a guard that was holding onto his left arm.

Kakarot looked up at him. "But why?" he asked. Then he knew. _'Damn it,' _he cursed.

They drug him into the pod station. They stuffed him into an open pod. Before Kakarot could get out the door was closed. He could see all the guards laughing. Kakarot leaned back. _'Damn it, he found us out. Damn it,' _he thought.

"Destination: Planet Earth," the computer stated.

Kakarot sighed. "Goodbye my beloved Princess Chi-Chi," he whispered.

_**End of flashback**_

"And that's how it happened. It took two years just to get to that planet and I didn't know if I should return to Vegeta-sei. It seemed clear that King Vegeta didn't want me around, but I finally decided to come back two years ago," Kakarot explained.

Vegeta nodded. "Third question: do you l…love my sister?" he asked.

Kakarot nodded. "Very much," he stated grinning.

Chi-Chi smiled. "I love you too, Kakarot," she stated.

Bulma smiled. _'How cute,' _she thought.

"Last question: you aren't hiding anything else from me are you?" Vegeta asked.

"No," Chi-Chi said.

Vegeta sighed. "Good," he stated.

"Except that we are mated," Chi-Chi added to her last statement.

That's it for chapter tres!

**Please Review!**

**Next time: Bulma and Vegeta finally get to have a heart-to-heart talk as do Kakarot and Chi-Chi. Will flames burst? And will they be of anger…or is it passion?**

**Lathayan: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, there is a lot of drama. And it was Trunks, obvious huh? Hope to hear from you again.**

**Kinoha: I'm SO happy that you thought it was great! That makes me keep writing. I'm really glad you think this is well written. Kakarot appeared! YEAH! He hasn't really changed that much it seems. You're right it would suck to know you are going to be hung! I hope you review again!**

**Black Hart: Here's an update for you! Hope you review again!**

**Caryl Mc: Kakarot finally met his son in this chapter! You can keep your watch. Yeah I like my nickname. I am evil. Mwahahaha! Sorry to hear about your evil brother, I don't have a brother. Thank goodness! Bulma is revealed well to Veggie Bear anyway! I'm glad you thought it was brilliant! Yes, my sister and me read each other's reviews, sometimes anyway. We have nothing else to do with our lives. LOL! Hopefully I will get to updating Isn't It Strange. I'm thinking in the next chapter the guys finally confront the girls. How does that sound? Glad you think my stories are good. (Smiles) Hope you escaped that mob of mad DBZ characters. They were all just jealous. Thanks again! Read you in a review, won't I?**

**Myshel: Happy to hear you are impressed! Glad it's interesting! I'm just so happy right now! Yep, evil King Vegeta! Hope you review again!**

**lone saiyan woman: Really happy to hear from you! I'm so happy I've improved since the last time you checked out my story. Glad I've got your attention. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, will you?**

_goku fanatic1_


	4. Vegeta's master plan

**Burn**

"WHAT!" Vegeta bellowed.

Chi-Chi covered her mouth.

Gohan covered his eyes.

Bulma plugged her ears with her fingers.

"Vegeta remain calm," Chi-Chi said.

"CALM? I am calm," Vegeta stated.

"You certainly don't seem calm," Bulma stated.

Vegeta growled. "Fine, I'll lay off the subject, for now, but don't think for one second I approve of this," he stated.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thanks for understanding, Vegeta," she said.

"Yeah yeah whatever. We'd all better get going. Woman I'm staying at your place tonight, we have things to discuss," Vegeta stated.

"Stay at my place? But Vegeta won't somebody come looking for you?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "I was planning on staying out the whole night to clear my head so I told Nappa and the rest of them I was staying at 'Blaze's' place. This way I'm not really lying not that I care," he stated.

Bulma nodded. "Okay, follow me," she stated grabbing his hand.

Vegeta became all sweaty. _'It's happening again. That damned feeling,' _he thought.

Bulma smiled at him seeing him blush. "I wuv you Veggie Bear," she said her eyes sparkling.

Vegeta blushed deeper. "You too woman," he stated.

Bulma giggled as they left, Bulma waving at Chi-Chi, Kakarot and Gohan.

Chi-Chi turned to Kakarot, who was gazing at her.

"I better go," Kakarot stated. He was about to leave when Chi-Chi grabbed his arm. Kakarot looked at her. "Yes Princess Chi-Chi?" he asked.

"Please stay for a bit longer, Kakarot," Chi-Chi pleaded.

Kakarot smiled and nodded. They spotted their son on the floor asleep. Kakarot picked him up and sat down on a chair with Gohan in his lap. Chi-Chi sat next to him. Kakarot stroked Gohan's hair.

"He's great, isn't he?" Chi-Chi questioned.

Kakarot nodded then turned his attention from his son to his mate. "Princess Chi-Chi, I'm sorry," he stated softly.

Chi-Chi was confused. "For what?" she asked.

"For leaving you," Kakarot replied solemnly.

Chi-Chi's face softened. "It wasn't your fault," she said.

"Yes it was. If I hadn't ever revealed my feelings for you none of this would have happened," Kakarot stated turning his head away.

Chi-Chi smiled sadly and turned his head back to face her. Tears were rolling down Kakarot's cheeks.

"I'm really sorry. I'm a terrible mate and a worse father," he stated.

"Don't say that Kakarot. That's far from the truth. You're right about one thing, though, Kakarot. If you wouldn't have said anything none of this would've happened. I'd be miserable, most likely betrothed to some self-conceited elite, and not have Gohan. Can't you see I've never been happier than when I am with you? I love you, Kakarot," Chi-Chi stated.  
Kakarot wiped his tears. "I love you too, Princess Chi-Chi," he stated smiling.

Chi-Chi giggled. "Another thing we have to work on, you don't have to call me Princess Chi-Chi you know," she said.

"I know but I must always call you by your proper name, Princess Chi-Chi," Kakarot stated.

Chi-Chi giggled again. "I remember one time you called me Chi-Chi, remember?" she asked leaning closer to him.

Kakarot turned red. "How could I forget?" he questioned. He remembered that very well.

Chi-Chi leaned closer. Kakarot closed the gap between them as he kissed her softly soon overcome by passion. When they separated they were both flushed. Chi-Chi rested her head on his shoulder.

Kakarot kissed the top of her head. "You should get going," he stated.

Chi-Chi looked up at him. "But where will you stay?" she asked concerned.

"Bulma is allowing me to stay here. That way I won't be spotted," Kakarot answered giving her a swift kiss on the lips. He gave Gohan to her.

"Bye, Kakarot," Chi-Chi stated as she got up.

"Goodbye, Princess Chi-Chi. See you soon," Kakarot said as he watched her take her leave. He sighed. He missed her already.

**_At Bulma's place_**

They walked into her house.

Bulma turned to face him. "So, what'd you want to talk about?" she asked closing her front door.

"Where should I begin? For example, back there, was that a slave revolt?" Vegeta questioned.

Bulma nodded.

"Are you their leader?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes I am," Bulma stated.

Vegeta nodded. "Where were you taken?" he asked.

"To a farm far north from here," Bulma replied.

"What did you do there?" Vegeta asked.

"I was a slave, Vegeta," Bulma answered.

Vegeta looked at her. "What ever happened to your father?" he questioned. He didn't see the old man anywhere.

"He died a long time ago," she stated sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you," Vegeta said.

Bulma nodded as she started to cry.

Vegeta embraced her. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Shhh, it's okay now. You're safe and with me again. I'll make sure we're never separated again," he whispered into her dark hair. He grabbed a chunk of it. "Is your hair stuck this way?"

Bulma shook her head. "Temporary. It lasts a few months before I dye it again," she stated.

"I miss your hair. It was different, I liked it. It was the color of the daylight sky same as your eyes," he stated.

Bulma smiled. "I can take out my contacts if you want me too," she stated.

Vegeta nodded as he watched Bulma go into the bathroom, take out the contacts and put them in their container. She walked back to him her cerulean eyes sparkling like Vegeta remembered.

"There they are," Vegeta stated referring to her eyes.

Bulma giggled. "I've missed you so much, Vegeta," she said.

"And I you woman. More than you could ever imagine," he stated.

"Would it hurt to call me Bulma? Why don't you make up a nickname for me like I did you?" she asked.

"Like what? Bulmie pie?" Vegeta questioned.

They both started to laugh.

"Oh Veggie Bear," Bulma said. Vegeta looked at her and kissed her lips passionately. When they separated Bulma's eyes were full of tears.

"Woman," Vegeta gasped as he wiped her tears with his fingers.

Bulma smiled. "12 years is a long time to be away from the person you love," she stated.

Vegeta smirked. "That's for sure," he stated kissing her softly on the lips.

"Veggie Bear, how is this going to work?" Bulma asked.

"How's what going to work?" Vegeta asked.

"Us. You have what less then three months to choose your mate," Bulma stated turning her head from him as tears filled her blue orbs once more.

"Bulma," Vegeta whispered as he turned her head towards him cupping her cheeks kissing her lips gently. "I'll find a way for us to work, I swear."

Bulma smiled weakly. "How do you know there even is a way?" she asked.

"I know. My father is not going to get in the way again," he replied.

"But how do you know?" Bulma questioned.

"I just do. I won't allow him to take you away from me twice," Vegeta answered pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I love you," Bulma whispered.

"I love you too. I love you too Bulma," Vegeta whispered into her ear. (I love when Vegeta is all sensitive)

_**The next morning**_

Vegeta walked into the palace and entered the mess hall for breakfast. Chi-Chi and Gohan were there. Vegeta sat down in his seat.

"Morning," Chi-Chi said to him.

"Whatever," Vegeta stated looking around the room. "Where's Father?"

Chi-Chi shrugged. "I don't know," she said.

"You don't think," Vegeta started.

"No he couldn't know, could he?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"I wouldn't put it against him," Vegeta stated. Just then their father walked in and sat in his seat.

He looked at his children who were looking at him. "What?"

Vegeta and Chi-Chi shook their heads. "Nothing." They turned their attention to the food being brought in.

_**That afternoon**_

Vegeta started to walk out of the palace when Chi-Chi ran up to him with Gohan at her side.

"You going too?" she asked.

Vegeta nodded. "No reason to stay here," he replied.

They walked into the village once more and walked into the secret room place. Bulma and Kakarot were already there. And when they saw the three of them enter they smiled widely.

Bulma came up and hugged Vegeta tight. Vegeta let his arms creep around her waist. "I missed you Veggie Bear," she stated.

"And I you woman," Vegeta stated before kissing her on the lips. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck crushing his mouth onto hers.

Kakarot came up to Chi-Chi and Gohan. He gave Chi-Chi a small smile and then ruffled Gohan's hair. Gohan smiled and gave his father a hug. Kakarot also hugged the small boy, a huge grin on his face.

Chi-Chi smiled at the father and son. Gohan let go of his father and Kakarot set him down on the floor. Kakarot smiled again at Chi-Chi, gazing at her lovingly.

Gohan looked from his father to his mother then back at his father. "Kiss her already," he urged Kakarot. Kakarot chuckled as he walked up to Chi-Chi and kissed her briefly. Chi-Chi swung her arms around his neck as Kakarot put his hands on her back pulling her closer. But they then heard a growl and backed away. They looked at Vegeta who had his arm around Bulma's waist.

"Not in front of me or I'll be forced to take matters in my own hands by burning Kakarot at the stake," Vegeta stated. (Hehe overprotective Vegeta)

Bulma hit him playfully on the chest. "What's wrong with them kissing? Apparently they've done a lot more than that…oops," Bulma said covering her mouth.

Vegeta growled again. "Don't remind me. It's taking all of my self-control not to go over there and choke Kakarot myself," Vegeta said.

Kakarot gulped and backed away from Chi-Chi laughing nervously. Gohan was confused at what Bulma had said. _'More than that?' _he thought.

Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta. "Mind your own business. I'm not a little girl anymore," she stated putting her hands on her hips.

"So you still act like one," Vegeta stated.

"Ugh, you're so arrogant you know that?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Yep…but you love me anyway," Vegeta stated smirking.

"Not if you keep this up, and wipe that damned smirk off your face," Chi-Chi said.

Bulma sweat dropped and decided to join in on the conversation. "Vegeta why don't you just drop it for awhile okay," Bulma said.

"Why should I?" Vegeta asked looking at her.

"Because if you do…." She whispered into his ear.

Vegeta smirked evilly and stopped talking about it.

"Okay, now that that's settle I say we tell you guys that the a few weeks ago and we met this young man," Bulma started.

"And?" Vegeta asked.

"He was from the future," Chi-Chi stated.

Vegeta laughed and Kakarot just looked at her.

"It's not something to laugh about. In his timeline, Vegeta, I die," Bulma said.

Vegeta stopped laughing and looked at Bulma. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes very and now that I have your attention…he said that I was going to be hung actually because I was caught with you…so thanks for killing me Vegeta," Bulma said sarcasm dripping in her voice at the end.

"But who? Father?" Vegeta questioned.

"Exactly, about a year and a half from now," Bulma said.

Vegeta and Kakarot's jaws dropped. (And Gohan's. He gets the situation)

"You get hung too Kakarot," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi's face fell. "You didn't tell me that Bulma," she stated looking at her then gazing at Kakarot.

"I was gonna," Bulma stated, "oh, and don't forget Krillin, 18, and Piccolo as well."

Vegeta looked at her. "So you're going to die…but you can't leave me now that I have just got you back," he said.

"I know, Veggie Bear, but I don't plan on dying. I plan on not getting caught," Bulma stated proudly.

"And how do you propose we do that, I have a time limit you know? Or did you forget?" Vegeta questioned.

Bulma's face fell. "I know that," she whispered.

Silence.

Just then 18, Krillin, and Piccolo walked in.

"I'm so better," 18 stated crossing her arms.

"Nuh uh, I am," Krillin said.

They froze.

"What the hell?" 18 asked.

"Hey guys," Bulma said.

"What's going on in here?" Piccolo asked.

"We were discussing stuff," Chi-Chi stated.

"With him?" 18 questioned pointing at Vegeta.

"Got a problem with me, slave girl?" Vegeta asked.

18 growled and shook her head. "Asshole," she mumbled.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Bulma asked.

"We wanted to talk to you about the next meeting," Krillin stated.

"Oh, well that might have to be postponed until next Friday, spread the word," Bulma answered.

Krillin nodded and he and Piccolo dragged and enraged 18 out.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. "There was no need to call her that," she said angry.

Vegeta shrugged. "Woman, put your contacts back in," he ordered.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"We're going to the palace," Vegeta stated.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"I have a plan," Vegeta replied.

"Like what?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You'll have to see," Vegeta answered.

Bulma reached into her pocket and got her contact's case. She put them back in. "Let's go I guess. Later Chi, Kakarot, Gohan" she said.

Vegeta grabbed her hand and they were off in a flash.

Chi-Chi, Kakarot, and Gohan watched them go.

"They certainly like to ditch us don't they?" Chi-Chi questioned turning around to look at her two favorite men. (Vegeta's third)

"Sure do," Kakarot replied.

Gohan looked at his parents. "Mom, can you, me, and Dad finally be a family now?" he asked.

Kakarot looked at his son then turned to Chi-Chi waiting for her to respond.

Chi-Chi smiled. "It sure does Gohan," she answered.

Gohan and Kakarot smiled as they embraced into a family hug.

'**_We're finally a family,' _**Chi-Chi thought.

Kakarot looked at her.

'**_We certainly are,' _**he thought to her.

Chi-Chi looked at him shocked. **_'It's been awhile since we did this,' _**she thought.

'**_I know. I love you my princess, more than you can imagine,' _**Kakarot thought smiling.

They all separated.

Chi-Chi walked up to Kakarot and cupped his cheeks. She kissed his lips softly. **_'I love you too. I love you so much, '_**she stated in thought. Kakarot grinned and held her tight.

Gohan smiled at his parents.

_**('Okay ya'll when the writing's like this it's thoughts through a bond')**_

_**Vegeta and Bulma's P.O.V. (when they got to the palace)**_

Bulma and Vegeta walked down the hall hand in hand.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

Vegeta smirked at her. "You'll see soon," he answered. They walked into the throne room where the king was.

Bulma looked at Vegeta doubtfully.

"Yes, son?" King Vegeta asked.

"I have found my mate," Vegeta stated smirking.

Bulma and King Vegeta lifted an eyebrow.

"Really?" King Vegeta questioned.

Vegeta nodded. "Yep, Blaze here. She will be the next queen of Vegeta-sei," he replied.

Bulma smiled though still in doubt. _'I'm going to be what? Vegeta, you better know what you are doing, there is a lot at stake here,'_ she thought.

King Vegeta smiled. "I'm glad you've found one suitable, I approve of her. The ritual will be held in two weeks. And don't worry about the planning, I'll take care of it all," he stated.

"Thank you, Father," Vegeta said. He turned to Bulma. "Let's go."

Bulma nodded and they left the room. "Are you insane!" Bulma exclaimed.

Vegeta smirked. "It's perfect…he'll never suspect a thing," he stated.

_**Back inside the throne room**_

King Vegeta was in deep thought. _'I was sure he'd never find anybody after the slave girl. And he suggested her. This commoner called Blaze. Something is not right here, and I'm going to find out what it is. You're up to something, Vegeta, and whatever it is I'm going to know soon. You can't hide anything from me as hard as you may try to.' _He started to laugh menacingly.

_**Bulma and Vegeta's P.O.V.**_

They walked down the hall.

"Hello, sire," said Nappa who was in front of them. He bowed at Vegeta.

"Nappa. You remember Blaze, right?" Vegeta questioned.

Nappa nodded getting up. "How could I ever forget such a beautiful face?" Nappa questioned.

A blush formed on Bulma's cheeks. "You're too kind," she said.

"Back off Nappa. She's my new mate to be," Vegeta told his lifelong guard.

Nappa looked at Vegeta. He was sure Vegeta would never move on. He smiled. He bowed at Bulma. "I'm happy to hear Vegeta has found a suitor," Nappa stated.

"Thanks, we're happy too, right Veggie Bear?" Bulma slipped.

Vegeta glanced at her. "Let's go my queen," Vegeta stated taking off with her.

Nappa watched them go. _'That's funny, Bulma used to call him the same thing, huh?' _he thought then shrugged it off.

They walked into Vegeta's room. They leaned against the door.

Bulma sighed. "That was close," she stated.

Vegeta nodded. "At least it wasn't my father you slipped to," he said.

Bulma nodded. "Thank goodness. We'd be in some deep shit then," she said. She then looked around the spacious room. "It hasn't changed a bit. It's been a long time since I was in here," she stated sitting on the big bed in the middle of the room.

Vegeta sat next to her and kissed her forehead. "Too long. " he stated.

Bulma smiled. "I love you Vegeta," she stated.

Vegeta smirked. "And I you woman," he stated,

Bulma gazed up at Vegeta then looked at her hands and fiddled with them. "Vegeta, I love you and I couldn't be happier mating to you…but we can't do this. It could never work. We can't get mated," she stated in a serious tone.

Vegeta frowned and looked at the love of his life, stunned. The only woman he'd ever love was saying they shouldn't spend the rest of their lives together. What was up with that? Isn't that what she had always wanted? Vegeta was confused. "And why the hell not?" he demanded to know.

Here's chapter four!

**What did you think? Wasn't that all sweet?**

**Next time: We find out Bulma's fears and reasons of why her and Vegeta can't get mated. And what's this, King Vegeta is about to discover them! What's all going to happen you ask, well you'll have to stay tuned.**

**_Caryl Mc:_ Wow, LONG review! Cool! I know evil King Vegeta, he's catching on to them. Uh oh! I give you another chapter! Yeah, blackmailing wouldn't work, but maybe they have to play his game, ya know? I have a scythe in my closet. Poor you, getting chased around by everybody. Krillin screeching, that's scary. Thanks for putting it on your favs. Hear from you soon, right?**

**_Myshel: _Yea, you reviewed again! Thanks for putting the story on your author alert! I know lots of flashbacks. Hope to hear from you again.**

_goku fanatic1_


End file.
